Catherine-B320
Catherine is a member of the badass guys that are not quite as badass as the other guys and the Noble Team. Being the only female in the squad, she is the butt of many lame jokes. Just like that one. You saw what I did there, right? You know, the main way to tell a female Spartan from...? Ah, nevermind. ASS. Background Born on some planet nobody's never heard about and orphaned on some date nobody cares about she enlisted the Spartan-III at the age of 2, and quickly elevated the ranks until she became an General at the age of 3. She was demoted to Lieutenant Commander after drooling on a Slipspace Drive in a repair shop, causing the ship it got installed on to teleport a large mass of itself into oblivion. This would later play a role in destroying the Short Day of Happiness. She was known for being a proud dike and raping and killing over 123,782,456 Victoria's secret models. She Caused carter to kill himself because of how down right annoying she was. Catherine B-320 was known as the best piece of ass in the galaxy, of course until it was ruined by Pimp-Zilla in a brutal rape-a-thon. Now her ass is about par for the course with the other S3s' and not a day goes by she doesn't regret it. Her ass started out as an experiment in the newly emerging technologies of Ass warfare, and was bred in a lab using DNAss from Tyra Banks Black Jesus, and this one dude with a really choice ass. I dunno. Probably Karkat. Anywho, this was truly the choicest of all asses, and had the voluminosity of a rose dipped in nipple chocolate. It is a tragic loss of this glorious ass, even though the present one is still pretty sweet. But her ass was "officially" glassed when the Mormons burned Earth down. Wait, what was I talking about? Background? Hah, fuck that. I'd like to ground her back, WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Choice Ass Need I repeat myself on any of this? Really? Fall of Reach Kat participated in the Fall of Reach, were she and the rest of Noble Team killed millions of innocent Grunts. When they encountered an Super Carrier, a welcome break from the Covenant Frigates and Sissyass cruisers, Kat remembered the cause of her demotion and thought that it would work. This plan resulted in the death of Heavy Weapons Guy, something she doesn't show regret in. Odd. Death She was sniped by the Field asshole when she was nagging at Carter-A259. Carter swore to avenge her, but secretly thanked the Elite for getting her off his back. Too sexy for her own good. R.I.P. Dat Ass. Fate of choice ass Catherine B-320's ass was proclaimed KIA in the battle of Reacharound . A memorial stands to her ass somewhere in the end of HALO 3, but a few jokesters in the He Man Woman Haters Club put pictures of people on it along with necklaces, trinkets, and someone even carved their phone number in the damn thing- 117. How disrespectful can you get? Regardless, her ass is currently being cryogenically stored in an attempt to one day make it an AI that specializes in all things Lady-Lump related . Other, non ass related stuff Um... okay I've got this one... She had... purpl- NO BLUE ARMOR. And... Now I may be wrong on this one, but I think... She had a face... I really dont know. Oh! And she was killed by an Ass-hating turkey. BREAKING NEWS It has recently been discovered, that, for some strange reason, members of the feces speices Unggoy enjoy the sight of her mammary glands and her appearance in the nude. Fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter fecal matter. Category:Articles needing editing Category:Halo Reach Category:Dead people